


Don't Look (Or at least try)

by crazedcurls



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attempted Fluff, Bellarke, F/M, NONE OF THIS IS CANON, PURE FUCKING CHEESE, Protective Bellamy, SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT, Smut, pure Bellarke trash, this is barely even fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazedcurls/pseuds/crazedcurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke needs to get supplies, Bellamy insists he goes with her... Do I really need to say more?</p><p>Take place mid Season 1 I guess. After Finn and Raven break up basically, kind of OOC</p><p>Also I have now forgotten most of season one, so a lot of this stuff isn't probably consistent with plot. But if you want some attempted fluffy angsty Bellarke you've come to the right trash fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just started watching this and I need Bellamy and Clarke to bang so bad. Like wtf. Anyway, this is basically trash but I love them so much omg

                Honestly, all Clarke was looking to do was to gather the herbs and supplies she needed, and get back to camp. She wasn’t trying to annoy Bellamy into demanding that he come with her. Although his angry face when she argued with him was an added bonus for sure.

                “Bellamy, stop treating me like I’m just some helpless kid that needs to be escorted everywhere, I can take care of myself!” As amusing as this started, Bellamy was really starting to get on her nerves now. She needed some time to herself, and a nice walk through the woods to clear her head from the whole Finn/Raven fiasco was something she desperately needed.

                Bellamy wasn’t having it though. They had been arguing for about seven minutes now, and had attracted a few of the other delinquents, who were watching the two argue with amusement.

                “Clarke, I’m not saying you can’t go—“

                “Well that’s good, because you can’t control what I do!”

                “I’m just saying take a few guards with you or something, why are you making such a big deal out of this?” Clarke didn’t know how to answer that. Sure, she had wanted some alone time, but most likely whatever poor sucker that went with her wouldn’t attempt to keep her in conversation. Most of the other kids knew her moods by now.

                Clarke huffed and crossed her arms, but gave in.

                “Fine.” She muttered a couple of things under her breath while Bellamy went to go talk to one of the people on guard duty. She adjusted the make shift pack on her shoulder as he returned, biting his lip.

                “Who’s coming? Miller?” She raised herself to look over Bellamy’s shoulder, trying to see who would be accompanying her. But no one was following Bellamy.

                She looked at him quizzically, then her facial expression turned sour when it clicked.

                “Oh come on, do _you_ have to go?” Bellamy shrugged, a smirk pulling up on one of the corners of his mouth. Clarke huffed again, “screw you. Let’s go.”

                Thankfully, Bellamy didn’t make a joke about screwing and followed her out of camp. Of all the people to go with her, Bellamy was certainly one of the last. He too, knew that Clarke was not in the mood for chit chat, but unlike the other teenagers, he ignored it.

                “So…” He said after they had walked for a while, “what’s going on with you and Spacewalker now? Looks like he and Raven aren’t together anymore…” Clarke whipped around,

                “Bellamy, do _not_ talk to me about him right now. I’m not in the mood.” He held up his hands in surrender, but he was still smirking at her. God, she had never met someone who actually _enjoyed_ pushing her buttons.

                They walked in silence for a few more minutes, and right before Clarke thought that he finally might have decided to just give her some peace, he spoke again.

                “So, princess, what exactly do you need to get anyway?”

                Well, it wasn’t like that question was necessarily just Bellamy trying to annoy her by speaking to her. It was only fair to tell him what they were looking for.

                “Well first, we need to get back to the river to find more seaweed, we’re not necessarily running out, but I don’t want to take any chances.” Bellamy nodded, “I also need to find some mint, a lot of kids have been having trouble sleeping, and although that isn’t life or death, we certainly need our guards to be hyper aware when they _are_ awake so…” She trailed off, _I thought I just wanted some quiet time, not to be rambling off in front of Bellamy_!

                “Yeah, good idea, Princess.” He smiled at her, an actual genuine smile and Clarke narrowed her eyes. Of course it was a good idea!

                “So… why did you have to come with me anyway?” She looked up at him, actually curious. Before she was too annoyed to actually want to know why he needed someone to come with her. Other kids went by themselves all the time, and he wouldn’t bat an eye. Also, unlike many, Clarke actually knew how to shoot a gun.

                Bellamy shrugged, “You’re our only medic.” Clarke expected that as an answer, but still felt disappointed for some reason. She nodded, keeping her eyes to the ground.

                “Is that reall--” Bellamy snapped to attention, and put a hand over her mouth to hush her.

                “Quiet, did you hear that?” Clarke pushed him away, but scanned the area cautiously. Bellamy had his gun in his hands now, and Clarke had a hand on her knife. She looked up in the trees while Bellamy scanned the ground. Then Clarke saw what had startled him.

                “Bellamy,” she whispered, he shushed her angrily and she stomped her foot in irritation.

                “Bellamy it was just a bird!” She snapped, Bellamy looked up and noticed the hawk that she had seen earlier too. Clarke was excited, sure they had seen a few birds of course, but not one like this. Its feathers shone in the sunlight, and looked like a translucent blue. It cocked its head at them, and Clarke and Bellamy stayed frozen, trying not to startle it.

                After staring at it for a little bit, Bellamy touched her arm softly to keep her moving. Clarke took one last long look at the bird, then followed him, smiling to herself.

               

                “Shit!” Bellamy swung around to face her, eyes wide with concern. Clarke clutched her foot from where she had stubbed her toe on a root.

                “What’s wrong, what happened?” He held her arm gently, examining her foot. Clarke waved a hand, moving out of his grasp.

                “No-No sorry, I just…stubbed my toe.” Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment as Bellamy grinned at her. “It hurts! And it’s not like I screamed or anything.” Bellamy just chuckled then made an exaggerated gesture of pointing to all the other objects on the ground.

                “Watch out for that rock, Princess!” He would shout right before she would get near anything on the ground. She cursed him under her breath, luckily they arrived at the river’s shore soon enough.

                Bellamy was still chuckling to himself as Clarke waded in to get the seaweed. He was scanning the river for any sign of the snake when he couldn’t help but notice Clarke’s ass as she bent over to grab the seaweed. He swallowed and looked away quickly. That would lead to disaster in no time.

                Suddenly he heard a huge splash and Clarke scream and he ran to her, aiming his gun to kill the monster before it could drag Clarke away. But instead of seeing Clarke get dragged through the water, she stood up, sopping wet and looking murderous.

                “Don’t you dare laugh.” She sniffed, pulling the collected seaweed with her as she trudged out of the water. Bellamy ignored her and chuckled,

                “What? Stub your toe on the seaweed, Princess?” Clarke huffed and violently shoved the wet seaweed into his arms so she could wring out her hair.

                His laughter died in his throat as he watched her tee shirt cling to her breasts as she reached up to tie her hair back. He swallowed and looked to the side, trying to get a hold of himself. Was he going to get a boner from seeing a couple of boobs? Come on.

                “I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell anyone about this.” Her teeth were chattering and he looked at her quizzically, then she pulled off her shirt.

                Bellamy sucked in a breath, “Wh-what are you doing?” He stuttered as she pulled off her pants too.

                “I can’t go around walking in wet clothes! I’ll get sick. And trust me when I say that none of you idiots would be able to handle my absence if the Grounders attack again.”

                Bellamy was having a hard time responding to her when she was standing in her underwear and bra, “Well, we can’t just wait here for your clothes to dry.” He finally said after a losing battle of not looking at her breasts. If Clarke noticed, she didn’t say anything. “And besides, you’re the one who was making such a scene at coming here by yourself.”

                Clarke ignored him and bent over to spread her clothes out on the sand. Bellamy sucked in another breath and desperately tried to think about how annoying the princess was in order to keep himself from…looking noticeable.

                “It’ll only be for a few minutes, take your shirt off.” Bellamy took a step back, bewildered.

                “What? Why? What for--” Clarke gave him an exasperated look,

                “I’m not going to just stand here in my underwear!” _Oh how I wish you would_. Bellamy silently held out the seaweed with one hand, and pulled off his shirt with the other and handed it to Clarke. She pulled it on quickly and then grabbed her shoes and socks which she had thankfully left on the beach before wading in to the water.

                She took the seaweed from him and gently put it in the sack. Despite the fact that she was no longer in just her undergarments, she still looked sexy only in his shirt. It barely reached mid thigh, and Bellamy looked up at the sky to stop himself from giving himself away.

                Sure, he had thought about Clarke before, who wouldn’t? But he had always dismissed it quickly on account of how she was the most spoiled, annoying—

                Clarke stood up and his shirt clung to her wet ass and all of Bellamy’s thoughts went away instantly.

                They headed back into the forest, with Bellamy holding Clarke’s clothing over one arm so it would dry out as they walked.

                “If I remember correctly, mint would be--” The sound of a horn blaring interrupted her. They both swore simultaneously and Clarke shouted at Bellamy to follow her to a car she knew of.

                She kicked the leaves off of the door then lifted it and jumped in with Bellamy right behind her. He pulled the door closed and they both let out a sigh of relief.

                Clarke looked around, biting her lip.

                “I was last in here with Finn and…Wells.” She said quietly, Bellamy nodded in sympathy.

                She blinked quickly then shook her head.

                “Figures that we get stuck in here. Do you still have my clothes?” He nodded, trying not to look at her breasts again as she redid her hair. Bellamy spread them out in the front, and sat across from her.

                After a few minutes Clarke wrapped her arms around herself and shivered,

                “Shit, I’m freezing.” Bellamy gulped as she raised her eyebrows at him. “Oh come on, do you really want me to get hypothermia?”

                “What you want me to like… cuddle with you?” He tried to sound disgusted and she let out an exasperated sigh.

                “Are you twelve? Come on. You’ve basically seen me naked.” He didn’t like how condescending she was sounding. Bellamy dutifully crawled across the car to her and wrapped his arms around her.

                He didn’t miss her slight intake of breath at the feeling of his abs pressed against her. His eyebrows rose and he smirked,

                “Comfortable, princess?”

                “No.” She shot back, but settled into him regardless.

                After a few minutes, Bellamy couldn’t take it anymore. He shifted uncomfortably, and Clarke sighed in annoyance.

                “Can you stop moving?”

                “If you weren’t so bony, I wouldn’t be so uncomfortable.” He shot back. Clarke’s eyes narrowed and she looked up at him angrily.

                “We’re all bony, Bellamy.” She snapped, Bellamy smirked and pressed his abs against her side.

                “Really? ‘Cause I’m not.” He grinned cheekily and Clarke smacked his arm.

                “Show off. Honestly I don’t know why you weren’t more excited to take your shirt off. I rarely see you with it on anyway.”

                “Oh? Been noticing, princess?” Clarke scoffed, but it seemed a bit forced.

                “Yeah-As if!” Bellamy chuckled,

                “It’s okay, I was noticing your ass earlier anyway. And basically every part of you as you stripped in front of me.” Clarke turned red,

                “Grow up.” She finally spat, “I had to.”

                Bellamy chuckled again, “Whatever you say, Princess. Besides, it seems you can’t keep your hands off me.” He glanced pointedly down at where her hands were shoved between them. Clarke frowned,

                “Please. Besides, it’s not me that is at attention.” Bellamy’s eyes widened as he noticed the little tent in his pants. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit.

                Clarke grinned at his mortification. She turned so that she was basically, strattling him and grinned wider to see him turn red.

                “Looks like it’s not me that’s been doing most of the noticing.” Bellamy took a shaky breath as she whispered in his ear.

                Then he surprised them both by pressing his lips to hers. Clarke froze, then kissed him back and pressed her boobs to his chest.

                He verbally growled in her mouth then flipped them around so she was pressed against the wall of the car. He ran his hands down her sides and smirked against her lips as she shivered.

                “I know how to warm you up.” He muttered, and Clarke groaned. He started to suck on her neck and feel the sides of her breasts as she panted. Every part of her skin felt like it was on fire, and there were far too many layers between them.

                Bellamy pulled her shirt up and Clarke put her arms up to help him get it off. He threw it backwards then grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall above her. Clarke struggled, but liked his dominant attitude as he hastily pulled down his pants. She surged forward and caught his lips in hers again and Bellamy released her hands.

                She reached down between them and lightly brushed the outline of his member as it pressed against his boxers. Bellamy’s tongue pressed against her lips and she opened her mouth and their tongues battled as she slipped his boxers off and wrapped her fingers around his member.

                He groaned as she started to pump and his hand went inside her underwear to trace around her clit. He rearranged them again to push her to the ground and climb on top of her. She unclasped her bra and Bellamy took the sight of her in. She cocked her head,

                “Are you going to stare at me all day?” She asked, amused. Bellamy grinned predatorily and slipped her underwear off. Clarke wrapped her legs around him and reached up and pulled him down to kiss him again. He stuck a finger into her and she gasped and he smirked and gave her an amused look.

                “Geez, you’re just soaking wet.” He whispered, nipping at her ear. She responded by bucking her hips into his finger.

                “Wouldn’t be the first time today either.” He chuckled and she smacked him.

                “Oh my god, just _stop_ talking.” She snarled. He laughed again and kissed her. Then his fingers were gone and his head was testing at her entrance. He moved down from her lips to suck at her throat as he slowly pressed himself in.

                Clarke’s toes curled at the sensation, but he was going far too slowly and gently. She bucked her hips again, Bellamy got the message and thrust in and she moaned loudly.

                “Faster” she breathed, Bellamy lifted one of her legs and put it on his shoulder to get better access. His fingers started to play around her entrance and the noises that Clarke was making almost made him come apart right then and there.

                Clarke’s nails dug into his back and their mixed noises filled the car as Bellamy accelerated in pace and how hard he was going. She shouted his name as she came, and Bellamy followed suit not long after, catching himself before he fell on top of her.

                After their breathing both calmed down, Clarke looked over at him, biting her lip. Before she could speak, Bellamy reached forward and kissed her again. Her hands went to his hair and she pulled away from him.

                “I—“ He cut her off,

                “Please, if you’re going to say something along the lines of ‘I can’t let this happen again’, don’t speak.” Clarke blinked, a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

                “I was going to say that I’m ready for another round.” Bellamy froze in confusion, she crawled down and surprised him by cleaning him off with her tongue. Bellamy groaned as she looked up at him mischievously and wrapped her lips around him.

                Bellamy felt himself hardening quickly again, and Clarke continued to suck him off until he was at full attention again. Then she crawled upwards and kissed him so he could taste himself on her lips, then seated herself on his dick.

                “Fuck, Clarke.” He groaned, she peppered his neck with kisses as she rode him, then sat up and he watched her boobs bounce up and down.

                Clarke found her sweet spot and aimed so that he hit it every time, he grabbed her hips and picked her up so they went faster and then she fell apart again and he sat up to wrap her in his arms but continued to thrust in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm. She came again as he did and they both went back down to the floor.

                Bellamy wrapped her in his arms and she kissed his shoulder.

                “Well, I hope you’re warm now, Princess. I’m all worn out.” She let out a breath of what he assumed was her way of laughing and he kissed the side of her head.

                “I’m sure that this is a long storm.” She finally whispered back, “we should stay in here for a few more hours to be sure.”

                He had to think about a lot of gross things to keep himself from getting hard again right then and there.


	2. Obstructions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol okay so this is so short and so sucky but I promise the last chapter will be long and fluffy and so cliche but come on. Who doesn't love an angsty bellarke fic?
> 
> Also more sex in the next one so stay tuned for that loves.

Clarke moaned before climaxing and Bellamy followed soon after. She collapsed into his side where they both breathed heavily for a bit. Bellamy turned his head and kissed her softly, she put a hand on his cheek, then pulled away.

                “This was the last time.” She said after a moment, her gaze hardening as she reached her decision. Bellamy wasn’t fazed, he leaned back as she clambered out of his makeshift bed and began pulling her clothes on again. He put his arms behind his head and watched her as she shimmied into her jeans.

                “Sure it was princess.” She ran her fingers through her mussed up hair, then gave up and put it into a pony tail.

                “I’m serious, Bellamy. This has to stop before someone finds out. This was the last time, we both had a bit too much moonshine and it will _not_ happen again.” She pulled her shirt over her head and rubbed her face with the back of her hand before looking at him. Bellamy raised his eyebrows.

                She looked away and started to leave,

                “See you tomorrow night then?” Bellamy called after her, Clarke paused and turned her head to look back at him, narrowing her eyes.  
                “Screw you.”

                “Yeah you probably will.” Bellamy muttered to himself as Clarke had already left. Just once he wanted her to spend the whole night with him. Not that he didn’t appreciate having sex with the blonde goddess, but feeling her pressed up against him also felt good in ways he couldn’t put words to. He wanted her to feel as attached to him as he was getting to her, but nothing. She was wrapping him around her finger, and he could do nothing to stop it.  
                Bellamy readjusted his hold on his pillow and sighed, irritated with himself. _This is no time to get all soft_. He and Clarke had a job to do. These kids _relied_ on them, and him wanting her to be more than the occasional fuck wouldn’t do anybody any good.

                Although being able to tell off spacewalker would feel pretty satisfying. Seeing the twerp get angry after he realized that Bellamy was the one that Clarke wanted would be a reward in itself.

                Bellamy fell asleep with the resolution to put Finn on washing duty and his arms wrapped around a pillow in the same way that one would wrap their arms around a person.

 

                Clarke was _pissed_. Although she couldn’t think of a time since they landed that she wasn’t angry on some degree, she was at a slightly higher level of anger today. Octavia was enjoying her free day, a day that Clarke knew she deserved. Octavia wanted Clarke to be able to have it, but Clarke refused. She was the only one with medical knowledge, and collecting supplies the other day could count as her day off.

                She almost blushed at the thought of how she and Bellamy spent the majority of that day. But there was work to be done. She was wrapping somebody’s leg when Bellamy came in, looking furious. That raised her sour spirits a bit, considering it was usually her that got angry while Bellamy always remained _exasperatingly_ calm.

                He scanned their makeshift hospital ward until his eyes rested on her. Admittedly, she enjoyed his face when he was irritated with her as much as he enjoyed hers, but she was still in no mood to participate in a petty argument today. Finn had the absolute _nerve_ to come up to her today and—She wasn’t going to think about it. It just made her angry even letting the memory come to mind.

                Belllamy marched towards her, basically shoving a boy out of the way. Clarke finished bandaging the boy’s leg and turned towards him. Hands on her hips and bracing herself for whatever shit Bellamy was going to pull _now_.

                “I need to talk to you. Now. Outside.” Clarke scowled at him, that much was obvious with his dramatic entrance.

                “Bellamy I don’t have time for your petty shit right now. I have a job to do. Can’t this wait?” Bellamy frowned at her, she raised her eyebrow in challenge.

                He took a deep breath then sighed, looking at the ceiling. He was already exasperated with her, and the _real_ arguing hadn’t even started yet. He turned and eyed the kids that were openly staring at them, readying themselves for yet another fight. Some had the sense to avert their gazes, while others continued to watch, unabashed.

                “Don’t you all have better things to do?” He snarled at them. That did the trick. They cleared out and gave Clarke no choice but to listen to whatever problem Bellamy had now.

                “Where’s my sister?” Bellamy asked immediately, Clarke rolled her eyes.

                “I gave her a free day, she deserves it.” His face tightened as he struggled to keep his already lost cool.

                “You can’t just go around giving these kids ‘days off’.” He snapped, “this isn’t some game where we are all pretending we have jobs. If work doesn’t get done, we starve, or die, or—“

                “She works with _me_ in the hospital, Bellamy! It’s not like she’s one of your guards, if I feel like I don’t need her today, then I don’t need her today! Let me make my own decisions!”

                “She isn’t your _employee_! If you didn’t need her here today, you should have sent her to work on the wall, or on food. She can’t just wander around, do you have _any_ idea what you could have caused?”

                “Oh my god, Bellamy. Why can’t you just pull that stick out of your ass just _once_?” Bellamy scoffed,

                “Please, _I’m_ not the uptight one here. Besides, she’s _my_ sister. My responsibility. If you wanted to give her a day off, you should have asked me first.”

                “You are not the boss of me, you’re not my leader. I am so _sick_ of you trying to order me around all the time!” Bellamy and Clarke were so close, all it would have taken was him to bend down and their lips would be touching.

                “Well maybe if you acted with more sense, I wouldn’t feel the need to! God, you are such a kid sometimes!” Clarke’s face twisted at that, she shoved him away with such rigor and strength that Bellamy had to catch himself before he crashed into a table.

                She stormed out of the dropship, and towards Finn’s tent.

                Bellamy heaved. He ran a hand through his hair then sighed, he took a minute to mentally contain himself, then left too. He wasn’t sure why he was so angry about Octavia getting a day off. Admittedly, he too wanted to give Octavia some time to just relax for once, but Clarke just making decisions about _his_ sister just set him off. Everything always just relied on _her_. She decided what supplies they needed, _she_ decided who helped her in the dropship, _she_ decided when they would—Bellamy almost stumbled. Woah, where did that come from?

                He couldn’t let thoughts about her like—like _that_ mix into their daily lifestyle. This wasn’t some romcom where the guy just needed to tell the girl his feelings. Survival was the top priority. He knew that, she knew that.

                So why was he so angry that it was all Clarke wanted? He shook his head, as if physically trying to remove his thoughts. Good god, he could not go there.

 

                Raven was off, probably doing something brilliant and great and Finn was by himself, adjusting the fire. When Clarke couldn’t find him in his tent, she found him in the meat tent, poking the fire.

                “I didn’t know you had fire duty.” She said from the entrance, crossing her arms and leaning against the frame. Finn’s head whipped up, surprised by her voice. Clarke wasn’t sure what she was doing here. But she missed him and his friendship, not just the whole relationship thing. She missed just having someone to _talk_ to. This whole Bellamy thing wasn’t helping with their attitudes towards one another. If anything, it caused them to fight more. She wished that she just had a friend that could offer her advice, but she couldn’t tell anyone about them. Least of all the guy who had shattered her heart.

                “Yeah, Bellamy put me on it. I believe his exact words we something along the lines of ‘try to be useful for once’. Real charmer we got there, huh?” Clarke didn’t smile and Finn’s eyes softened. He cleared his throat, and looked back at the fire.

                “Do you—“

                “Finn I didn’t come to you for drama or anything. I just—I don’t know. I just wanted to talk to someone for once.” She had Octavia, but lord, she didn’t need to mention anything about her brother. Octavia was like a hawk, and would probably see right through her if she tried to say anything about him.

                Finn nodded, looking pitying and that just made Clarke’s frustration grow. She didn’t want his _pity_. This was a mistake. She was making a lot of those lately.

                “Nevermind, I—I have to go.” She turned to walk out, ignoring whatever Finn called after her.  Bellamy who was doing a scan of the camp saw her leave the tent where he knew Spacewalker was. His fists clenched, but he stopped himself from going to her. From demanding what she _possibly_ needed to discuss with Finn. Or if there was any “discussing” to begin with.

                She looked up and their eyes met. Her eyes narrowed and she abruptly turned and stormed off to another part of camp. God, all she did was make him angry. Over and over and over again.

 

                That night he waited for her to come into his tent like she always did. But tonight she was absent. Bellamy waited twenty more minutes before pondering what to do. Sure, they had fought a little bit more than usual today, but honestly that just made the sex all the better when they fucked after a day of a particularly heated spat.

                He decided to go into _her_ tent tonight, because screw it if he was going to let her pout like a child. He was getting used to having her with him at night, and he had always liked to keep his schedule intact.

                He checked that none of the 100 were near their tents before slipping out and towards hers. He paused right before her tent flap, she was always the one to come to him.  She was always the one to decide to leave. She made all the decisions, and now she was deciding that she wouldn’t come to him tonight. He couldn’t let her control him into doing the work for her.

                This was what she wanted, she didn’t _want_ him. So why should he be the one to try to get her to? There were plenty of girls around here that would _love_ for him to make a visit to their tents. He rubbed his face warily, before going off towards them.

                As he was leaving Clarke stepped out of her tent, she had debated not going to him tonight but she wanted to confront him about what he had said. Once and for all she wanted them to stop fighting about who was the boss of who and so on. She did her routine check to see if anyone was out and about, and saw someone going towards another tent not too far away.

                She squinted at the form, recognizing it instantly. Bellamy. Off to one of his old slut’s tents. Of course. When she wasn’t there immediately he went off to find someone else to blow him. That’s all she was to him. Just some kid.

                She felt her rage boil over her in waves, she glared at his form as he pulled aside the tent flap and entered and she ducked inside her own tent. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ she chided herself. Of course he wouldn’t wait for her, he basically had a harem of his own. He was probably _tired_ of having the same girl all those nights in a row.

                She basically threw herself onto her makeshift mattress, she kneaded her hands and wished for the thousandth time that she had never gotten thrown down on this god forsaken planet. She wished the oxygen hadn’t been running out and she could just have her old life back with her father and her mother and--. She paused, wishing for things that weren’t possible did nothing but make her feel weak and helpless. She wasn’t.

                Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and waited for sleep to come, so that she wouldn’t worry about what Bellamy was doing to _someone else_ right now. She cursed him in her head and cursed herself for becoming so attached that this was making her upset. She _knew_ from the beginning that this hadn’t been a good idea. _Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes, mistakes_. Her head chided her, _can’t seem to stop making mistakes_.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trash trash trash trash. Feel free to call me on it, I know.


	3. When he Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. it is all fucking CHEESE from here. I'm so sorry, that this is just pure CORNY CHEESE. Christ.

“Bellamy? God what are you doing in here?” Octavia rubbed her eyes wearily, then squinted up at him. Bellamy didn’t know what to say. He looked sideways and shrugged, and Octavia shuffled as far as she could to the side of her bed roll. Bellamy looked back at her and halfheartedly smiled and then squeezed in next to her and they both laid down facing one another.

                “What’s goin’ on Bells?” She asked, reading his face like no one else could. He hesitated, knowing that he couldn’t tell her that he was with Clarke. It was so hard to keep it from her, but lately they hadn’t been sharing too much with each other.

                “I… I kind of have this ‘thing’ with a girl.” Octavia didn’t seem surprised, of course. “And… it’s complicated. I want her, you know, like _really_ want her, not just in a sex way. Although we’ve done all that too—“ Octavia shoved her hands over her ears,

                “Ew, Bellamy!”

                “—we’ve done all that _many_ times.” She smacked his shoulder and Bellamy chuckled.

                “So what’s the problem? You want her to date you or something?” Bellamy shook his head,

                “No, no…Yes. I don’t know. With all the shit going on down here it’s obviously too dangerous to have to add a relationship to the mix. But I also don’t want her to think I just want her for sex… I don’t know. She’s just so… _fucking frustrating_ and sometimes I don’t even want to be in the same vicinity as her, let alone go steady with her or whatever. But then she smiles or laughs, and I just…” He trailed off to see Octavia with the cover pulled up to her chin, and her eyes full of excitement.

                “Oh my god, Bells. You’re in _love_!”

                “Shut up.” He pulled away from her, but she was unaffected, still looking giddy.

                “I’m not gonna ask who, because honestly with your track record of who you’ve had sex with, it could be _anybody_. But I will find out after you guys get _married_!”

                “Shut up!”

                “God, Bell. You’re such a dimwit. Just go and tell her, you don’t have to like move in with her or anything. Besides, it’s like you said, things are shit down here. Do what you want while you still can, you don’t want to die from some Grounder spear or something and regret not telling Clarke.”

                Bellamy nodded, then sat up with a start.

                “Cl-Clarke? What? Why would you say Clarke?” Octavia gave him an annoyed look, raising an eyebrow.

                “Please. I’ve known you guys have been doing it since you both went out for scavenging. If your sheepish faces didn’t give it away, the fact that you both look royally fucked every morning certainly does.”

                “Octavia!”

                “Sorry. Don’t worry, I’m sure I’m the only one that knows.” She paused, cocking her head. “Actually, Monty and Jasper probably know too.” She twisted her mouth, “also maybe Raven.”

                “Anyone else?” He asked sarcastically. Octavia thought for a moment, then shook her head shrugging.

“No one that I know of.” Bellamy rubbed a hand over his face and stood up.

                “You all are exasperating.” He paused, then said sheepishly, “Don’t tell anyone.” Octavia squealed and jumped up too, throwing her arms around her brother.

               

                Bellamy paused outside Clarke’s tent for the second time that night. Was he really going to do this? Fuck. Maybe it was all just hormones. He squinted at the night sky, silently hoping that he’d get a sign of what to do. He didn’t really believe in that stuff, but right now he did. The stars simply shined back at him, so he gave up.

                It was late. He’d probably be waking her up, which would make her pissed off even more than she probably already was. She was so cute when she woke up though, her hair would be in a disarray and she’d scrunch up her nose and squint, still sleepy…

                _Oh my god I’m such a fucking sop._ He needed some sleep. Some man’s sleep to obviously gain back his balls which had disappeared into Clarke’s tent apparently. His mind made up, he turned away and crept back into his own tent and laid down on his mat. He’d tell her tomorrow, and even if he didn’t, he’d at least try to make up with her for their fight.

               

                Clarke woke up with puffy eyes. She wasn’t sure why she’d cried so much last night, but it certainly pissed her off even more. She took some of the water she had in her tent and splashed her face, hoping to make it normal again. She had no mirror, so she couldn’t exactly tell.

                She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled back the ends like she always did. She considered peeking out her tent to make sure Bellamy had left already, but decided against it immediately. If he decided to go fuck someone else, that was his business. He was probably still with whatever whore now anyway.

                She headed off towards the dropship and thankfully didn’t see Bellamy Blake on her way there. However, once she got to the dropship was met by a hurtling mass of the other Blake immediately.

                “Clarke!” Octavia squealed, throwing her arms around the blonde. Clarke was taken aback and couldn’t find her voice at first.

                “Um. Good morning to you too, I guess.”

                Octavia pulled back and looked her up and down. Her eyes lingered on Clarke’s face, and her expression turned from giddy to pity.

                “What’s wrong?” Clarke pulled herself out of Octavia’s grip and crossed her arms.

                “What do you mean? I’m fine! Why are you acting so strange?” Octavia’s eyes widened, and she backed away. Clarke’s confusion heightened.

                “Shit. Oh, I guess it’s just.. PMS or something. Who knows? Is someone screaming? I’ll go check it out you stay here and I’ll just go…kill him.” Clarke’s face twisted into confusion but Octavia basically sprinted out of the dropship and out of sight before she could ask her what was going on.

                Maybe she ate some weird mushrooms. Wouldn’t be the first time in all honesty. She soon got lost in stitching up a few people and telling others to rest a bit. After a few hours, all of her “patients” were finished. Clarke decided it was time for a lunch break, and exited. She went off towards the meat tent to get something small, her stomach rumbling the whole way.

               

                Bellamy couldn’t take it anymore. He had to go see her, to talk to her. He barked a few orders at the guys standing near him, then stalked off towards the drop ship. He entered the dropship and scanned the area for the blonde Princess. After not seeing her, he gave up. _Lucky anyways, that was a stupid idea_. He walked out, but paused after seeing the flash of someone going behind the dropship.

                The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Most likely it was just someone going back there to pee, but he worried that it was one of the grounders. Everyone was working steadily for once, so he didn’t want to risk the panic that might ensue.

                He clenched his fists and crept behind the dropship, bracing himself for who he might encounter.

                He didn’t run into a blood thirsty grounder. Instead he stumbled upon the princess herself, her back against the dropship and her hands covering her face. Her shoulders were slightly shaking, and Bellamy realized she was crying.

                His eyes widened, and his mind went chaotic as he desperately tried to think of what to do. His first response was to just back away and pretend it didn’t happen, but instinct wanted him to go to her. To wrap his arms around her small body and to kiss her hair. To apologize over and over again if that was what it took to… to make her not _sad_.

                But she noticed him before he could decide on what to do. Her head raised and she shoved away from the dropship.

                “Oh great. You.” Her cutting tone made Bellamy wince. He awkwardly shifted. She breathed deeply, visibly trying to contain herself. “What do _you_ want now?”

                “I don’t…”

                “Don’t talk!” She cut him off, suddenly she didn’t seem so small. She was wild and she looked like she would like nothing better than to rip his head off. “Look. I’m _sorry_ if you think I overstepped my boundaries yesterday, whatever. What I’m motherfucking _livid_ about is that you wasted no time finding some other girl when I didn’t come right away!” Bellamy’s face twisted.

                “What?”

                “Yeah. I _saw_ you going into some other slut’s tent. You…You’re a piece of work, you know that?” Bellamy’s eyebrows raised.

                “I wasn’t—“

                “God, cut the crap.” She ran a hand through her hair, her chest heaving. “I’m so fucking tired of being with guys who don’t really care about me. That just want…” She shook her head.

                “Princess—“

                “Stop!” She held up a hand, “I’ve dealt with this shit before, whatever. Stick it in whoever you want, Bellamy. But it won’t be me anymore. I’m not interested anymore.” She pushed past him, but Bellamy caught her elbow before she could leave.

                “Jesus Christ, would you just listen to me for once?” Clarke violently pulled out of his grasp.

                “Don’t _touch_ me!”

                “I was in Octavia’s tent!” Clarke’s face twisted into horror and disgust.

                “ _What?_ ” Bellamy almost gagged,

                “Fuck! Not like that! I didn’t have sex with _anybody_ last night. Jesus fucking Christ, that’s my sister—“

                “Well then.. what _were_ you doing?” Bellamy had to shake his head, still disgusted that Clarke thought he was incestuous, even for a second.

                “I…” Shit. He couldn’t tell her he went for advice. Clarke’s blue eyes were boring into him. “I just needed to talk to her.” Her eyes had softened, and her cheeks had turned slightly pink from embarrassed. 

                “Oh. Well.” She looked away, rubbing her arm. She looked back up at him and swallowed, “I’m still mad.” She whispered. Bellamy had to resist from wrapping his arms around her.

                “Why?”

                “I… I don’t know.” She did know. Just like she knew why she’d cried when she thought he was with another girl. She looked back up at him, he leaned down…

                “No!” Burst out. He paused, centimeters from her lips. He pulled away, his brow furrowed. “I… I don’t want to do this anymore.”

                His face fell, and her heart sank. This was all it was for him. She bit her lip and looked away, her thoughts racing on how to handle this. She couldn’t tell him of her realization, she couldn’t tell him that it took all her willpower to leave him every night. All she wanted to do was to just curl up with him. Sure, she loved the sex. But… she also started to love just being with him. Sometimes he’d tell her little things about history, and he was always so warm. It was like sitting next to a room heater.

                She couldn’t let herself become more attached than she already was. Eventually he’d lose interest in her and move on, and she couldn’t let herself be crushed like she was by Finn. She couldn’t tangle herself into any more drama.

                “No?” Bellamy watched her internal battle. She didn’t want him.

                “I… I can’t do this anymore.” Her voice was so quiet, and she no longer could look at him. “I can’t just be your fuckbuddy anymore… I don’t want…” She trailed off. Bellamy blinked, _wait_.

                “I don’t _want_ you to be my ‘fuckbuddy’.” Clarke looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. “I… Fuck, Clarke. I can’t stop thinking about you. I know that everything is gone to shit down here, but I don’t want to get killed by some giant mutant... _squirrel_ without telling you how I feel. I… I _love_ you.” His breath caught. Well that was more than he wanted to say. But the words kept pouring out, and he couldn’t stop this catastrophe if he wanted to. “Don’t get me wrong, you drive me absolutely nuts. You drive me up the wall with how stubborn and bossy you are, but you also are so unbelievably selfless it drives me nuts. You would drop anything to help those you love, and you’ve been through so fucking much yet you still try to help out all you can. You always throw yourself in 100% and you never give any less. Sometimes you stare off in the distance, and I always wish that I could just see what you’re thinking, what makes you tick. You are so frustrating, but you are also the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. I love you so fucking much, but we live in a shit hole where that could put both of us in danger.”

                Clarke couldn’t breathe as he talked, without her permission she started to cry.

                “So I understand that you don’t want to anymore. But just know that I don’t just want you for sex or whatever. I want every part of you, all the time, and it scares me. So.. yeah. I couldn’t not tell you if we all die tomorrow or something.” He took in a deep breath, winded after his monologue. He was mortified at his verbal diarrhea. Clarke looked either horrified or overjoyed to the point where she could make no expression. He couldn’t tell.

                “Bellamy.” She breathed, shaking her head. So that was it. She didn’t want him. “Kiss me.”

                He didn’t have time to react, but it didn’t matter because she was suddenly grabbing his shirt and dragging her down to her lips. She kissed him desperately and he returned it with just as much rigor. He turned them around and she backed into the wall.

                They were desperately touching one another, hands fleeting and quick. Her face was wet from her tears. She pulled away from him, her head against the dropship wall.

                “I’m so glad you said that.” She breathed, then smiled. He kissed her again, and her hands found their way under his shirt. She traced her fingertips over his abs, then one slipped downwards into his pants. He basically groaned when she pulled him out and her hand ran down its length.

                “I don’t care about this shit hole.” She said breathlessly, jerking him off. He gasped next to her ear as she continued, “I’ve wanted you so bad for so long, and I didn’t even know until last night.” She kissed his collar bone and Bellamy could do nothing but try to keep himself upright as she gave him the best hand job of his life.

                “You should have told me sooner.” She whispered, then captured his lips with hers and soon after Bellamy couldn’t take it anymore. She was his.

 

                That night was an interesting one. They both separately retired from the fire, both to their separate tents. Bellamy stood in his, wondering whether he was supposed to go to her, or she would come to him. They decided not to tell anyone yet, although Octavia definitely knew what with her incessant thumbs up and winks. He would have to have a long talk with her tomorrow, but that wasn’t important right now.

                His tent flap rustled, and he turned to look at her. She was fully clothed, her hair always a curly mess. But she never looked more beautiful to him than she did right now. He crossed the distance between them in 3 steps. They kissed, long and sweet. No hands groping at one another, just merging of mouths and tongue as they both let out their excitement at finally being together.

                They fell into his bed, Clarke pulled off her shirt and Bellamy kissed her breasts. Clarke reached for his zipper, but he stopped her.

                “We’ll deal with it in a bit.” He said, smirking at her. Clarke cocked her head, but it dawned on her as soon as Bellamy started taking off her pants while trailing kisses down her body.

                “Oh _fuck_ yes.” She whispered, he pulled down her panties, then kissed the inside of her thigh lovingly.

                He put a finger inside her, teasing her. She was already so wet, his cock ached but he ignored it. He started to finger fucking her, kissing the inside of her thigh and his other hand kneading one of her breasts. Clarke was already trying to contain her moans. When Bellamy replaced his fingers with his tongue, she came right away, slapping a hand over her mouth to contain the sounds. Bellamy let her ride out her climax, then continued with his tongue and mouth, occasionally his fingers too, until she came a second time.

                He pulled back and kissed the inside of her thigh again after she finished. Clarke laid back, panting, and Bellamy crawled over her and kissed her, his cock even harder at the knowledge she could taste herself. They both scrambled to free his straining erection, Bellamy was almost in pain with how hard he was.

                He lined himself at her entrance, then pushed in slowly. Clarke threw her head back and moved her hips, trying to get him in all the way.

                “Jesus, antsy are we?”

                “Shut up and just _fuck_ me.” She responded immediately, Bellamy smirked at her, then snapped his hips and filled her to the hilt.

                Clarke yelled out and Bellamy quickly clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her form waking up the entire camp. He himself groaned, but he wasn’t quite as loud. She felt even better tonight, if that was possible. She licked his hand and he pulled it back, laughing.

                She smiled at him, and he started to thrust in and out of her, slowly, so he could watch her face. She leaned up and kissed him, then whispered, to “fucking speed up”. So he did.

                Clarke pulled herself up on her elbows and Bellamy was on his news, gripping her hips tightly and basically pulling her back and forth on his dick. Her hips were meeting every hurried thrust, she came against when he hit _that_ spot. Bellamy finished with a few more frenzied thrusts, but her climax around him sent him over the edge too.

                She kissed him, and he pulled out. They continued like that, just laying down a kissing for a while. She pulled back, and tucked on of his short curls behind his ear.

                “I’m sorry I thought you were with another slut.” She whispered, Bellamy smirked at her.

                “I’m sorry I can be an ass.” Clarke shrugged, then smiled back.

                “What happens now?” She asked, her fingers still stroking the side of his face. “We shouldn’t tell the others… but…”

                Bellamy kissed her again,

                “Shh.” He kissed her nose. “Let’s worry about it in the morning. I want to sleep now.” Clarke scrunched up her nose in irritation. Then let up.

                “Okay.” She rolled over, and Bellamy tucked her small body in his. He pulled the blanket over them and kissed her shoulder. She reached back and softly intertwined their fingers together.

                “Goodnight, Bellamy.” She whispered, Bellamy smiled at her, even though she couldn’t see him.

                “Goodnight, Princess.” His princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's done! It's over! I'm so sorry!! Let me know when you want me to delete this CHEESE of a STORY jfc.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, I'm thinking of making a series of just Bellarke trash but idk.


End file.
